


Candy

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 09:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18519034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Cloud gives Denzel candy and then... takes it back.





	Candy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wickedorin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedorin/gifts).



> Originally posted April 3, 2006.

"You're back!"

Cloud wasn't at all surprised to find Denzel up and waiting for him, even though it was both late and a school night. Even Tifa had likely been asleep for hours.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Cloud asked, dumping off the thick leather jacket he'd been wearing to stave off the winter chill. "You..."

"Couldn't sleep," Denzel muttered, glancing down once at the kitchen floor before letting his eyes wander back up to meet Cloud's.

Cloud shook his head, wondering what would qualify as an effective scolding. No matter their unique situation, he wanted Denzel to at least get the education that he hadn't.

His gloves... probably safer to put them in his jacket pockets to save the search in the morning. Denzel was still watching him as he picked up the heavy coat and shoved what he was fairly sure was the correct gloves into the corresponding pockets.

He'd completely forgotten about the small paper bag shoved into the right.

"Here," Cloud said, pulling it out and tossing it over to Denzel. He let his coat fall back to the floor. No matter how much Tifa complained, he didn't really mind the cats sleeping on it. They kept it warm.

"What is this... Candy?" Denzel asked, dumping the contents of the bag onto the table. "You brought me candy?"

"The little old lady at the candy store in Kalm gave it to me for you," Cloud explained, feeling a bit silly. "She remembers you as the little boy holding my hand."

"I'm fifteen!"

"Not to her," Cloud reiterated. "And don't complain about free candy."

"I wasn't... But..." Denzel popped a piece in his mouth. "Thank her for me? Next time you get there."

"I will."

"Cloud?"

"What?"

"It's cold tonight. Can I sleep in your bed?" Cloud could see the sparkle in Denzel's eyes and wondered if the teen would ever learn to hide his intentions.

"I've been on the road all day," Cloud replied. "We're sleeping."

"But... Just a kiss..."

Cloud was halfway up the stairs before Denzel even caught up to him.

"Cloud..."

"Be quiet or you'll wake Tifa," Cloud replied in a harsh whisper. She, at least, deserved her well-earned rest.

"Sorry," Denzel whispered, the sound of that hard candy clinking against his teeth louder than his voice.

"Just a kiss," Cloud relented once he'd closed the bedroom door. Other end of the hallway. Safe.

Denzel was on him a second later, with all the enthusiasm and lack-of-skill that his youth provided. Cloud couldn't help the moan that escaped when Denzel's tongue collided with his, demanding.

Maybe he wasn't going to get any sleep.

And then... already wading through the taste of cherry-like sweetness, Cloud pulled Denzel over to the bed and on top of him. It was enough.

"Thanks," Cloud said, smirking as he licked his lips and clinked the piece of hard candy against his front teeth, fairly sure that once Denzel had crawled off his body, he was a dead man.

He'd instigated war. One he didn't mind losing, he realized as he felt Denzel's hands at his waist.

Yes, he'd have to thank that nice old lady at the candy store in Kalm. And perhaps see if she'd give him a bit more.


End file.
